Shorter Than Shorty
by NorthernMage
Summary: Holly Short goes on a mission to try out a suit made to cross dimensions made by Artemis and runs into a certain alchemist. Oneshot.


**Hi, NorthernMage here! This fanfic is just about an idea I had ages ago, and well, I just had to write it. It wouldn't be right not to. You'll see why.**

**Foaly: NorthernMage doesn't own the Artemis Fowl series or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

_General POV_

'Are you sure this is safe?' Foaly looked up from the control panel to see Holly poking at her suit.

'Of course it's safe.' he sighed, trotting over and whacking her hands away. 'But it won't be if you keep messing with it.' 'Still have a bad feeling about this.' Holly muttered. 'Holly, please. How many times have you placed your life in my hands before?' 'A lot.' she admitted. 'But this time it's different!' 'Not really.'

Holly frowned. 'Go over the mission again for me.' 'Recently, while Artemis was just browsing the Internet, not unlike the way he researched for the existence of the People, he came across some crazy theory about other-dimensional travel. So, like the mischievous thirteen year old he is, he actually made a suit able to cross dimensions.' 'So, what you're saying is that what I'm wearing was Artemis' idea?' 'Yeah.' Holly looked at the suit, reconsidering her acceptance to this mission. Artemis didn't exactly specialise in _safe_. Also, if it went wrong, he couldn't help them. A few days ago Butler, Juliet and Artemis had all been mind wiped. Since Artemis had created the suit while working on the C Cube, he would now have no memory of working on it because it involved fairy tech.

Holly sighed again. 'Let's just get this over with.' she said. Foaly nodded and clicked an icon on the screen which would activate the suit. 'Remember, you're only there to observe. Don't intervene in any disputes.' Holly was glowing as the suit powered up. 'Fine.' With a small boom and a bright, final flash, Holly was gone.

'So this is where the rumours have led us this time.' Ed looked at the town. It was unremarkable, but there had been talk of an alchemist who could perform human transmutation with no fear.

'Hopefully this alchemist isn't like Shou Tucker.' Al said next to him. 'Only one way to find out.' They walked into the town.

They were walking along when Al saw a girl. She wore some kind of suit, and she seemed to be very focused on something. Suddenly he realised if they didn't stop, they were going to crash into each other. 'Brother, stop!' Ed didn't, obviously lost in his own thoughts. 'Brother!' But by then it was too late and they had collided. 'Oh, I'm sorry. I was distracted.' Ed apologised. 'No harm done.' said the girl. Ed and Al paused. She had the voice of someone much older than they had thought. She was even shorter than Ed, which had led them to believe she was about ten. 'Hi, I'm Ed. Who are you?' She paused before answering. 'Holly. I just left home a few days ago after my seventeenth birthday.' 'You're seventeen?' Ed was just starting to notice the facts: he was sixteen, and although he was short... 'How tall are you?' he asked slowly. He was 1.49 metres tall. 'Oh, I'm a metre tall. Why do you ask?'

Ed's face lit up with delight. 'YOU'RE EVEN SHORTER THAN ME! TAKE THAT COLONEL!' He began singing to himself. 'No one can give me crap anymore, no one can give me crap anymore!' He kept repeating his little song. Holly looked to Al. 'Is he alright?' 'I think so.' Al said tentatively. No one had seen Ed act like this, not even his brother. 'He's always sensitive about his height.' By now Ed was dancing and praising the world. 'So now he's found someone older than him that's shorter, well, he's really happy.' Holly looked uncomfortable. 'Oh okay. Well, I'll be going no-' 'Can I have your number?' Ed asked into Holly's face. 'What?' She looked shocked. 'You're the most amazing person I've ever met. Someone even shorter than me deserved to be around other shorties.' Ed was smiling innocently.

Holly thought for a moment. _I shouldn't make a scene, but he needs to get a grip._ 'Yeah, no.' 'Please! I beg of you! You're beautiful and amazing and short-' Holly stormed up to him, grabbed him by the arm, and swung him around into a shop front. 'Leave me alone you little kid.' She walked off, Ed staring in disbelief.

'So, how'd your newest lead go?' Roy Mustang looked at Ed over his desk. 'It was fake, but,' Ed's face lit up, 'I found someone even shorter than me! And she was only just older than me!' Roy looked at him for a moment before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. 'Like that would ever happen! All this chasing rumours has messed with your head Fullmetal!' 'No it hasn't!' Ed protested. 'I swear, I saw a girl that was shorter than me and seventeen!' 'That rumour you followed must have been the work of fairies!' Roy said. 'Honestly, you need to grow up and stop believing in children's tales.'

Ed glared at him. Was no one going to believe him? _Well, _he thought angrily, _I'll find that girl again and make him realise there _is_ someone shorter than me around my age!_

Little did he know that Holly Short had already gone back to her own dimension, meaning the Fullmetal Alchemist would never be believed and suffer taunts and jokes about seeing someone shorter than him and around his age for the rest of his life.

**Yeah. Ed got happy, Holly refused to deal with him. Anyway, see you in the next fanfic!**


End file.
